U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,421 (Takashi), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that the “invention provides a temperature characteristic compensation apparatus that correct temperature characteristics of control circuits using thermal sensors into linear or optional temperature gradients to guarantee correct and stable operations thereof. It is equipped with a temperature characteristic compensation apparatus, that can include: a constant current source in which a plurality of constant current paths that include the constant current path having a first resistance being interposed therein, which compose current mirror circuits in multiple stages, a band gap circuit formed from a pair of transistors that are connected to the constant current paths, respectively, and a voltage follower circuit, including the aforementioned constant current source and the band gap circuit that provide a reference voltage, which supplies the reference voltage at a low impedance. The ratio between the first and second resistances can be freely selected in connection with the ratio between emitter areas of the pair of transistors (the size ratio of the two transistors), such that a gradient of temperature coefficient of the output voltage can be flexibly set.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,747 (Lunghofer), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses that a “device and method for monitoring the condition of a thermocouple. In a preferred embodiment the device comprises a pair of thermocouples, each thermocouple comprising first and second thermoelement wires, and a diagnostic element selectively electrically coupled at a junction with one of the thermoelements. In a preferred embodiment, the diagnostic element is selected such that it is more stable at the expected operating temperature range of the thermocouple than the thermoelement wires themselves are. The diagnostic element can be switched into electrical connection with any of the thermoelements forming the thermocouples to thereby define one or more loops. An initial loop resistance is measured and recorded around each of the thermoelement/diagnostic element loops. This initial resistance is stored in a calibration matrix as a reference value. The initial loop resistance may be taken as part of a calibration process or during initial operation of the thermocouple. Subsequent loop resistance measurements are then taken over time as the thermocouples age and compared against the reference value. By comparing the reference value to subsequent measurements, the level of degradation of the thermoelements can be monitored. Further, in an embodiment utilizing an electrically conductive sheath material, a conductive sheath wire may be used to connect the sheath to any one of the thermoelements or the diagnostic element. By monitoring the resistance in a measurement circuit formed thereby, potential or actual virtual junction error in the thermocouple assembly may be detected.” See Abstract.